tokyo_ghoulfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Nishiki Nishio
Nishiki Nishio (西尾 錦, Nishio Nishiki) jest ghulem, którego wcześniejsze tereny zostały przejęte przez Rize. Był studentem drugiego roku na Wydziale Farmaceutycznym na Uniwersytecie Kamii oraz chłopakiem Kimi Nishino. Został dotkliwie zraniony po pojedynku z Kanekim. Jednak po pewnym czasie rozpoczął pracę kelnera w Anteiku. Obecnie wśród pracowników CCG jest znany jako Wąż (オロチ, Orochi) zabijający inne ghule po wydobyciu z nich potrzebnych informacji. Był poszukiwany przez oddział Hirako podczas, gdy sam zaś z nieznanych nikomu powodów polował na Torso. Wygląd Jest młodym mężczyzną średniego wzrostu, którego znakami rozpoznawczymi są okulary oraz wiecznie roztrzepane jasnobrązowe włosy. Jak inne ukrywające się ghule, Nishiki ubiera się w normalne ubrania codzienne. Ma przy sobie także dwie bransoletki, które otrzymał od Kimi, by dopasowywały się nawzajem. Po sadze Aogiri, Nishiki ściął swoje włosy, przez co przypomina siebie za czasów pierwszego roku studiów. Po przeskoku czasowym, nosi maskę przypominającą węża oraz płaszcz z kapturem. Pod jego lewym okiem znajduje się blizna, natomiast ścięte wcześniej włosy odrosły. Jego twarz ma bardziej melancholijny wyraz. Osobowość Nishiki jest sumiennym studentem. Ma niemiłą i nieczułą postawę, którą dodatkowo dopełnia nawyk do obrażania innych. Uważa także, że młodsi ludzie powinni okazywać starszym szacunek. Pomimo swojego wyostrzonego języka, jest osobą ostrożną i niełatwo jest zyskać jego zaufanie. Po tym jak jego siostra została zdradzona przez człowieka, Nishiki nie był w stanie zaufać nikomu - zarówno ludziom, jak i ghulom - przez co ciężko szła mu komunikacja z innymi. Wydaje się być "samotnym wilkiem", który atakuje ghuli wdzierających się na jego terytorium do polowań. Początkowo zaznajomił się ze swoją obecną partnerką, Kimi, by móc ją wykorzystać do swoich własnych celów. Po pojedynku z Kanekim, Nishiki osłabł do tego punktu, gdzie musiał pożywić się na Kimi, by móc wyzdrowieć. Jednakże, kiedy ona zaakceptowała jego prawdziwą tożsamość, zaczyna dbać o nią bardziej, niż o cokolwiek innego oraz powoli zaczyna ufać innym ludziom. Dołącza do Anteiku, by mieć dostęp do mięsa bez konieczności zabijania. Fabuła Przeszłość Nishiki dorastał ze swoją siostrą bez rodziców w namiocie. Kiedy był dzieckiem, odmawiał spożywania ludzkiego mięsa. Jego siostra zajmowała się polowaniem oraz zaczęła szukać pracy, aby zapewnić im lepsze warunki do życia.Dziewczyna zaczęła spotykać się z bogatym właścicielem sklepu, w którym pracowała, ten jednak dowiedział się o jej prawdziwej tożsamości i wydał ją inspektorom. Została przez nich zabita. Po jej śmierci, Nishiki postanowił ją pomścić poprzez zabicie zdrajcy. Jego siostra zostawiła mu przed śmiercią swoje oszczędności. Nishiki rozpoczął naukę na Uniwersytecie Kamii. Tam poznał Kimi Nishino. Zaczął z nią chodzić, początkowo mając zamiar wykorzystania ludzkiej dziewczyny do swoich własnych celów. Prolog Nishiki pojawia się po raz pierwszy w sklepie spożywczym, gdzie poleca Kanekiemu zakup kawy Blondy. Krótko po tym, zabił Kazuo Yoshidę, który pożywiał się na jego terytorium do polowania. Z pewnego powodu, Nishiki zaatakował także Kena Kanekiego. W tym momencie, na miejscu pojawiła się Touka Kirishima, deklarując, że to miejsce należało do Rize Kamishiro. Nishiki zaprotestował, ponieważ polował tutaj jeszcze przed przybyciem Rize do 20. dzielnicy, jednak Touka, niewzruszona, stwierdziła, że tereny mogą zostać odbrane słabszym ghulom przez te silniejsze. Rozwścieczony Nishiki zaatakował Toukę, jednak został w błyskawicznym tempie pokonany przez nią. Później, Kaneki i Hideyoshi Nagachika odwiedzili Nishikiego z zamiarem odzyskania płyty DVD, na której nagrany był festiwal z zeszłego roku. Zastali go i Kimi Nishino w jednoznacznej sytuacji. Kaneki zauważył, że Nishiki jest ghulem, który go wcześniej zaatakował. Młodzieniec zamierzał oddać im płytę, jednak zostawił ją w swoim domu. Zaproponował, by razem się tam udali. W rzeczywistości, wpędził Kanekiego i Hide'a w pułapkę, pozbawił Hide'a przytomności i zaczął walczyć z Kanekim. Sprowokował go poprzez nadepnięcie na twarz Hide'a, jednak wciąż pozostawał silniejszy ze swoim kagune. Jednakże, kiedy Nishiki przymierzył się do pożarcia nastolatka, Kaneki aktywował swoje Kagune i dotkliwie zranił przeciwnika. Ponieważ Nishiki nie był w stanie zdobyć własnoręcznie ludzkiego mięsa, a przy sobie miał jedynie kawę, jego rany nie zagoiły się. Kimi znalazła go wycieńczonego i odkryła jeg prawdziwą tożsamość. Nishiki zamierzał ją pożreć, jednak nie był w stanie tego zrobić ze względu na swoje obrażenia. Kimi pozwoliła mu pożywić się na niej. Była w stanie pozwolić siebie zjeść, jednak Nishiki zrezygnował ze swoich planów po jej deklaracji miłości. Saga Smakosza Ze względu na rany po pojedynku z Kanekim, Nishiki utracił siły. Kiedy udał się na polowanie, został zaatakowany przez ghule z 14. dzielnicy, które postanowiły się na nim pożywić. Kanekiemu udało się go uratować i zaprowadzić do jego apartamentu, podczas gdy Nishiki przeklinał go. Kiedy Kaneki chciał opuścić budynek, Kimi zaatakowała go w obawie, że jest "narcystycznym mężczyzną", jednakże Nishiki poprosił ją, by przestała. Później, przybył do Anteiku w poszukiwaniu Kimi. Kaneki powiedział mu, że została porwana przez Tsukiyamę. Oboje postanowili stawić mu czoła razem, by ją uratować. Kaneki i Nishiki nie byli żadnym wyzwaniem dla Tsukiyami i nawet Touka, która później dołączyła do walki, nie podołała wyzwaniu, ponieważ Tsukiyama jako jedyny był w stanie używać kagune. Jednakże, wytrzymałość Nishikiego i pomysł Kanekiego, by pozwolić Touce pożywić się na nim doprowadziły do pokonania Tsukiyamy. Po pojedynku, Nishiki rozpoczął pracę w Anteiku. Saga Aogiri Nishiki wciąż zachowuje się podejrzliwie wobec Yoshimury i nie rozumie jego motywów, jednak korzysta z jego oferty życia bez polowania na ludzi. Kiedy Kaneki zostaje porwany, cierpliwie oczekuje ukazania stanowiska Yoshimury w tej sprawie. Kiedy menadżer uznaje go za martwego, jest oburzony jego chłodną postawą i postanawia uratować Kanekiego z rąk Aogiri. Podczas napadu na 11. dzielnicę, Nishiki walczy z resztą członków Anteiku w kwaterze Aogiri i dowiaduje się, że nowy więzień jest torturowany przez jednego z członków organizacji po zewnętrznej stronie. Kiedy Nishikiemu i Touce udaje się dostać na miejsce, Ayato obezwładnia Nishikiego, raniąc go i nie pozwalając na dalszą walkę. Operacja Tłumienia Sowy Po Operacji Tłumienia Sowy Polowanie na Torso Po Aukcji Eksterminacja Rose Operacja Osadzania Rushimy Po Operacji Osadzania Rushimy Relacje Jego siostra Nishiki bardzo kochał swoją siostrę. Dorastając w biedzie, była dla niego jedyną rodziną jaką miał. Jej śmierć bardzo nim wstrząsnęła, powodując u niego nienawiść do ludzi, wywołaną przez zdradę człowieka. Ken Kaneki Na początku ich znajomości, Nishiki zachowywał się nieprzyjaźnie w stosunku do Kanekiego, ponieważ podejrzewał go o kradzież jego terenu polowań. Po dołączeniu do Anteiku, ich relacja zmieniła się w bliską przyjaźń. Touka Kirishima Pomimo zaciętej rywalizacji spowodowanej różnicą w sile oraz częstych kłótni, są uznawani za przyjaciół oraz wspólnie wspierają Kanekiego. Hideyoshi Nagachika Jest to typowa relacja pomiędzy starszym a młodszym rocznikiem. Nishiki jest w pewien sposób przywiązany do Hide'a. Kimi Nishino Na początku zamierzał ją wykorzystać do własnych celów. Zaczął się z nią spotykać, przy czym po jakimś czasie zostali parą, jednak nie ufał jej, z powodu swojej urazy do ludzi. Gdy dziewczyna pozwoliła mu ugryźć jej ramię i zadeklarowała swoją miłość, Nishiki zaufał jej, dodając, że też ją kocha. Oboje bardzo się o siebie troszczą, Kimi pomagała mu wrócić do zdrowia po jego walce z Kanekim, on zaś ryzykował życiem, aby uratować ją od Tsukiyamy. Shuu Tsukiyama Od czasu porwania Kimi w celu spełnienia planu Tsukiyamy (Kaneki miał zjeść Kimi, podczas gdy Tsukiyama zajmie się pożeraniem jego), Nishiki darzy go srogą nienawiścią. Pomimo tego oferuje Tsukiyamie kubek kawy na widok jego żałosnego stanu. Moce i umiejętności Nishiki jest w stanie używać kagune typu bikaku. Jest wystarczająco silny, by większość ghuli unikała starcia z nim, jednak nie dorównuje takim osobom jak Touka czy Rize. *'Kagune bikaku: '''będąc wystarczająco biegłym w walce wręcz, Nishiki podczas walk wykorzystuje swój spryt. Wywołuje u swoich przeciwników fałszywe poczucie bezpieczeństwa, by móc wprowadzić ich w zasadzkę. Jego styl walki opiera się na kopnięciach, które wywołują duże obrażenia. Jest posiadaczem bikaku, które ma postać macki w kształcie litery "C" i jest wykorzystywane podczas kopnięć (stają się wtedy mocniejsze). Jednakże, jego kagune wzmacnia jedynie nogi i przy innych atakach jest bezużyteczne. Jako typowy posiadacz bikaku, Nishiki musi szczególnie dbać o to, by jego kagune nie było narażone na niebezpieczeństwo. *'Nadludzka wytrzymałość:' był w stanie zachować przytomność po otrzymaniu wielu ciężkich obrażeń od Tsukiyamy. *'Nadludzka siła:' w '':re, był w stanie połamać jednym kopnięciem kagune Urie bez większego wysiłku. *'Nadludzka zwinność:' Nishiki był na tyle zwinny, aby zlekceważyć kilka ataków od drużyny Quinx. Ciekawostki * W pierwszym notowaniu najpopularniejszych postaci, Nishiki zajął dziewiąte miejsce. W najnowszym zaś, zajął osiemnaste. *Nishiki lubi udawanie człowieka, książki o chemii i eksperymenty oraz kocha Kimi. *Nishikiego uwielbia pić kawę Blondy. *W mandze (rozdział 8), Nishiki stwierdził: "Gdybym naprawdę poszedł na całość, nawet Touka i Yomo nie byliby w stanie mnie pokonać". *Jego imię prawdopodobnie pochodzi od japońskiego słowa "錦蛇 (nishikihebi)", które oznacza "pyton", nawiązujące do jego motywu węża. *Powód, dla którego polował na Torso nie został ujawniony, jednak prawdopodobnie ma to związek z Kimi i jej blizną na ramieniu, gdyż Torso polował na kobiety z bliznami. *Posiada nawyk mówienia słowa "gówno" (クソ, kuso). *W anime, nigdy nie nosił na sobie maski, w mandze natomiast posiada takową. W artbooku Zakki zamieszczono jej projekt, nawiązujący się do węża. *Jego pseudonim, Orochi, jest skrótem Yamata no Orochi (八岐の大蛇, dosłownie oznaczającego "gigantycznego węża o ośmiu głowach"), który był znanym z japońskiej mitologii smokiem. *W Tokyo Ghoul Trump, Nishiki jest Szóstką Pik. Cytaty *Do Kimi (pośrednio, po ujawnieniu swojej prawdziwej tożsamości): "Zaufanie człowiekowi jest trudne... ale... może bycie zdradzonym przez ciebie nie byłoby takie złe." *Do Kanekiego (podczas walki): "Przestań! Przestań, ty pieprzony idioto! Umieram, umieram, umieram, umieram, umieram, umieram, umieram, umieram, umieram!" *Do Kanekiego (po zdjęciu swojej maski): "Nieważne w którą stronę pójdziesz, zawsze będziesz beznadziejny, Kaneki." Przypisy en:Nishiki Nishio de:Nishiki Nishio es:Nishiki Nishio fr:Nishiki Nishio it:Nishiki Nishio pt:Nishiki Nishio ru:Нишики Нишио Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Ghule